User talk:Billyneil
Sorry Sorry about my comments ,but I was not the one to leave them someone else left it while I was out of the room. Sorry for any hardship this has caused you.Humbleleader 00:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Talk Pages Article layout Hello. Thanks for contacting me. :) I've seen your article, and it looks great! It could probably use some photographs, and eliminating the red links, though. If there's any way I can help please let me know. Kyng Fyrst 15:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. The best pictures would probably photographs of your micronation: landmarks, citizens, government offices, preserved lands, monuments, etc. These are very interesting to learn about, and help assure readers that your nation exists, in case doubt ever arises. :) Kyng Fyrst 15:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You finally overtook me on the leaderboard. =P Good to see most of your edits are now constructive ones. ;D Aldrich Lucas talk • 19:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ... 1790 points. God frickin da- So anyway, one more rule, that is defunct micronations can't be on there. Alright? His Lordship, David Salapatalk 20:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) the trash on the table ok, first off, I have witnesses who are at your lunch table who can tell you he leaves lunch, if you need proof. I'm pretty sure this is what you are talking about correct? Pugguinian 14:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Gday, Kia Ora. I am Anthony, King of Zealandia. On behalf of my nation I would like to ask if our two nations could enter into diplomatic realtions. Yours Respectfully, King Anthony, King of Zealandia, Field Marshall, RZA, Chief Constable RZC, Chief Officer CBPS, Speaker of the House of Commons, Chairman of the Senate. HMZ Government 21:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Your Excellency, I will add your nation to the MEA PageHMZ Government 23:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:What Ho? 2: What Ho? strikes back Your Excellency, You are of course right in saying that at one point my opinion of yourself was low, but as we all know oppions can and do change. My opinion of you has over the last month greatly improved (after seeing your positive influence on the wiki and after looking into the Arthur Mortimer thing), I also saw the Technological Federation of Erephisia as a friendly, interesting new nation and so I thought to myself why not become friends with them. I hope that our nations realtionship will continue to grow. Yours Respecfully, Anthony, King of Zealandia, Field Marshall RZA, Chief Const. RZC, Speaker House of Commons and Chairman of the Senate.HMZ Government 05:43, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care anymore 1. You can't be 10000 times smarter than a natural person. I want to see that happen (evidently). 2. I don't care if you kick me, go ahead, because I'm not gonna do anything about it. 3. Why does he have the right to leave a mess on someone's table. you don't want garbage, hand sanitizer, etc thrown at you either? do you? Spam Please refrain from advertising the new wiki on users' talk pages. Your edits have been reverted. If this behavior continues, you may be blocked from editing temporarily. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 16:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) He is my President?? Lol are you for reals? if you read the wiki, it says that I'm supposedly a North Korean now.. so how is he my President??? and you still haven't answered my question, How would you feel if you got a bunch of shit thrown at you?? and you being 10000 times smarted than me is a joke?? Check your spelling England. also, he is also a student also, so technically we are at equal Grounds. and as he attends the same school he goes under the rules and terms of the school, which means he can't throw a bunch of stuff at people and harrass them. Pugguinian 09:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) #1? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!